Mail boxes of the type commonly used on rural routes define elongated cavities of such depth as to accomodate newspapers and packages, and are of a depth considerably greater than the dimension of most letters and conventional mail. Accordingly, when the mail box contents are being placed therein it is common for the mail to be deposited adjacent the mail box rear wall if the carrier placed the mail in the box with a forward motion. To retrieve the contents it is necessary to reach deeply into the box, which is particularly difficult from within an automobile. It is necessary to reach the distance between the automobile and box, and reach into the mail box cavity, and small mail pieces such as post cards can be easily overlooked.
Further, it is common for wasp, hornets and bees to frequent mail boxes, and to reach deeply into the box may subject the user to the likelihood of harm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tray for mail boxes whereby the tray may be partially pulled from the mail box facilitating the removal of the box contents and permitting all mail pieces, regardless of size, to be readily removed without undue exertion or contortion.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a mail box tray which is of an economical construction, effectively receives and holds the mail box contents, and is easily operated.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tray for mail boxes wherein the tray includes means for holding letters to be collected in an obvious and accessible manner, and also to provide means for holding coins for payment of postage.
In the practice of the invention the tray is of a plan configuration substantially corresponding to the shape of the mail box bottom. The tray includes walls at its front, rear and lateral edges, the front edge constituting a finger gripping member and of relatively low vertical height so as not to interfere with viewing of the mail box interior, or access thereto, and the side and rear wall are of such vertical dimension as to effectively retain tray contents during movement of the tray.
An elongated ridge defines an abutment on the bottom panel of the tray which serves to position envelopes to be collected, and another ridge disposed adjacent to the tray front edge defines a coin receiving slot.